


Mineplex

by TheNextKarateKid (AndrewBeanland)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Mineplex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewBeanland/pseuds/TheNextKarateKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mineplex is the biggest Minecraft server in the world. Thousands of players play on it every day. They come for the games, the players, staff, the overall experience. Mineplex isn't what it appears to be though, there's something dark going on. Something that if not stopped, may result in the destruction of Mineplex forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being Me

**Chapter 1**

_Being Me_

It’s hard when your someone like me. You have so much to be responsible for. You have to keep lots of people happy and entertained. I’m sure people would love their worries to be those that I have. Don’t go spreading it around but, I’m kinda famous. That’s not my word, it’s theirs. Lots of people know me. When I’m around people go crazy and make such a big fuss, like I’m some superstar or some big political figure, but I’m not. I’m just a person. I have my friends just like everybody else does but then there are those people. The same people that say I’m famous. They think that they’re my friends but they don’t really know me, not like others do. ( _clank_ ) Hey, would you keep it down in there? I’m doing something here. Alright, make your drink, but keep it down will you? Thank You. Ok, sorry about that, that person there is actually one of my real friends. I have 3 main friends, friends that work with me and share the same kind of responsibility that I have. They stand by me through everything. We’re in the entertainment business, always gotta keep people happy. Then there’s the new guy, like me he’s “famous”. I guess that it’s actually true for him. Millions of people know him, lots more than those who know me. I don’t really know why he’s with us now, I guess to help with our “fame”. You can say I have power I guess. Not a lot of power, not power that really matters. Still, power that other people wish they had. Power that that requires the ultimate control, because without the control, everything falls apart. Enough about me and who I am, that’s not what this story is about. This story is about what happened in Mineplex. The unforgivable things that happened. Let me tell you about them.


	2. Lobby 1

It was a beautiful day in Lobby 1. There was no better feeling than spawning in under the majestic Mineplex tree. Anybody who's anybody can be found in lobby 1. It's the lobby most closely watched by Mineplex's staff the Helpers and Mods on the look out for anyone breaking the rules, of course Ultras, Heros, and non-donors contribute they're services also. Always looking for someone to bust and make them look better at someone else's expense. That's basically whats happening when Hackers were brought to the attention of superior staff. Someone gets banned from the greatest server on earth and can never come back, and at the same time, an Ultra or Hero or some other title is congratulating themselves on it. But of course, Mineplex being the biggest and the best has no place for Hackers and rule breakers so the punishment is justified. Maybe if someone had paid a bit closer attention to what was going on in the other lobbies. The unforgivable things that happened would have been nothing more than possibilities. But I'm getting ahead of myself, this is the beginning of the story and I'm already jumping to the end. As I was saying, it was a beautiful day in lobby 1. Games were being played, friends were chatting and comparing game scores. The staff were patrolling as usual. But it only took one person to bring that peace to a grinding halt. "Look there he is!" One player exclaimed pointing they're blocky hand at me. Little by little, more and more players heard the commotion and turned to look directly at me. One word came to mind but someone spoke it before I could act on it. "RUN! Man, don't let them get you this time! I turned to look at the source of the voice. There was no mistaking the orange masked turtle with the floating tag to match sprinting towards me. SamitoD, perhaps the best Mod Mineplex ever had. Always active and friendly, he was the one to talk to if you planned on being staff, he told you exactly what you needed. Having dealt with over 3000 potential staff, he was the most experienced out of anyone on the server. To add to all that, he was a PvP master "Stop staring at me and go!" He shouted more urgently. "Run!" He shouted again. "Do you remember what happened last time? You were stacked and thrown around for hours!" Oh, you have a question? Alright. Yes I did say "stacked". Don't give me that look. Ok let me explain. On Mineplex as a lobby game, the players have the ability to stack and throw fellow players and entities for fun and unfortunately for me when I enter a lobby. Yours truly is the main target. Ahem, now, as I was saying. "Run!" He shouted for the third time. The other players were already beginning to close in fast. I turned around and bolted the other way. Luckily for myself, there is a secret ladder inside the giant Mineplex tree that could be used as an easy escape if things got too crazy. The ladder is known to none but the most important people in Mineplex and was only to be used in a emergency which wasn't exactly the situation at this time but I wasn't going to get thrown around again. SamitoD and I had planned for situations such as this and we each knew what to do. I ran around the tree gradually getting more people to follow me as more saw what was going on. The plan was for me to circle the giant tree three times so as to tire the players out and then SamitoD would offer to start a party and play games with the excited players who, with any luck, would give up on chasing me for this rare opportunity to be in a party with the one and only SamitoD and give me the required time to push the secret button and sneak into the hidden ladder room. The plan was going alright so far. I had circled the tree two of the three times and was beginning my third lap when something unexpected happened. Suddenly a Glacial Steed ran in front of me. You have another question? Alright, let's hear it. Oh, well a Glacial Steed is a special horse that can only be found in Mineplex. What makes it special? Well it emits a snowflake particle effect as well as leaving a trail of snow behind it. Yes some people do say it looks like that but I promise you that it isn't, it's snow. Ok, can I continue now? Thank You. So, like I was saying. Suddenly a Glacial Steed ran in front of me. I was running so fast that I knew I wouldn't have time to stop so I instead ran faster to gain the momentum I knew I would need to complete what I was about to attempt. My legs went perfectly horizontal as I vaulted over the horse. I landed on the other side and rolled onto my feet and began running again, luckily the players chasing me were not able to react as I did and the poor horse was mauled over by the large amount of players leaving everyone in a big pile. I used this extra given time to run into the center of the tree and press the hidden button. The hidden door revealed itself and as I turned around to walk inside I saw SamitoD watching me, I have him a grateful wave and a wink as I stepped into the tree, the door closed behind me with a gentle whoosh. I was safe.


	3. Traitors Among Us

I put my ear against the door listening for the players to make sure none had seen where I went. The confused voices asking where I had gone reassured me that I would not be found. Slowly I let my eyes adjust to the dim darkness and turned around to examine my surroundings. I was standing in a large hollowed out room. The walls surrounding me were, in fact, made of wood (which would make sense cause I was inside a tree), but were layered over by a thin but extremely durable metal that could withstand over 100 Creeper blasts . This base was the ultimate safe haven should something go wrong in the lobbies. But remember when I said lobby one was the best? Well it's the only in which this special base was implemented. It was pretty costly in itself and cost 100,000 gems. What are gems? Oh, well, in Mineplex we don't have actual money so our form of currency is gems. Gems can be won by players playing in the various games found in Mineplex. Does that make sense? Good. Ok now, back to the tree. Evenly placed around the room were torches, they usually burned indefinitely, however since they had been around for quite a while, they were beginning to splutter out. They now only offered a dim glow to help one on they're way. I walked to the far wall against which a tall ladder was rested. I gazed up expecting to see the looming darkness of the upper part of the tree, but to my surprise I saw a glowing light. I quickly and quietly scaled the ladder and stopped just before the topmost rung. I heard the rustling of papers and objects being pushed around . "Our secret files!". I thought to myself. The secret files held the information of every single Mineplexian. Some of the specific facts documented were: rank, age, forum posts, post likes, game scores, past offenses. And countless other information that could be used against whoever the file belonged to. I heard frantic hushed whispers. "What if we get caught?" One of the voices asked in a frightened tone. "We will get caught if you don't shut up!" The second voice said angrily. I gasped. "But, that sounds like..." I said a little too loudly "Hey, who's there?" The angrier of the two voices called out. I clamped my hand over my mouth and didn't make a sound. "I-i think your hearing things Aaron, no ones here." The second voice stuttered. "Shut up Tony! I can't hear with you talking!" For a few seconds there was nothing but silence. "Hmm, I guess it was nothing." Aaron said quietly. "Come on, we got what we need, let's go!" For a moment, my heart stopped as I thought that they were going to come down the ladder. But luckily for me, a few seconds later I heard the creak of the trapdoor to the top of the tree open and close with a dull thud. Moments after I heard the eager voices of players that I assumed were caused as they witnessed Aaron and Tony standing on the tree. I peered over the the top rung of the ladder and examined the file room for anyone else lurking around. There was no one. "What the heck!" I said to myself "What were Aaron and Tony doing sneaking around up here?" Aaron was the top Admin in the server and was trusted more than anyone. Tony was the newest Admin and was trusted less but was still a good guy. There was nothing to give reason as to why they were sneaking around. I pulled myself up into the room and walked over to where I had heard they're voices coming from. The file room was massive, more like a library than anything. Mineplex has thousands of players and thus thousands of records about these players. I walked over to where I had heard the voices. Luckily they had left a light on. They had been in the S's section of the library. I looked around for anything out of the ordinary. I didn't see anything at first, but as I looked closely at the shelves of files, I noticed one sticking out slightly more than the others to indicate it had been placed back with haste. Unless you were looking for it, such a small detail would have gone unnoticed. I pulled the folder out and gasped as I read the name on it. "SamitoD?!" To make matters worse. Unlike all the others, it was empty.


End file.
